penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Ezora
History Below is a Founding “A wild but beautiful shoreline we found as our boats smashed into rocky cliffs. It was as if Ehlonna herself guided me, your sister nearly as mighty as you my lord Heironeous. We came some of us fleeing the wrath of these demons hunting gods, but some like myself have come seeking a way to send them back to the hells they crawled out of…” - From the Journal of Oxton “The Fearless” Wolf During the 4th Tenebrae Era, year 3400 a group of refugees and a handful of heroes crashed upon the shores of southern Ezora. Some members were seeking an unknown part of the world hoping to flee from the oppressions of countries, others trying to run from the demons (heralds) assault. Oxton Wolf, a cleric of Heironeous was the man who took control once the ships smashed into the cliffs to the south west of where modern day Penrith stands. “It has been a few weeks since we have arrived on these shores, I know not why my lord or his sister guided us to these lands but I feel that these lands are watching us. Jalthal Rada has not stopped patrolling for but the few hours I have to make him rest… I worry because Jalthal has always been able to see things coming and been much more relaxed… what does Istus show him are fates are?” -From the Journal of Oxton “The Fearless” Wolf The settlers would encounter a large enclave of Druids during the first winter on Ezora. The druids would allow them to stay in Southern Ezora should they live in harmony with nature. While the heroes would look to the druids as allies, a rather important meeting had happened. A Tale of two Countries War of Ezora A unified Ezora Northern Ezora Reserved for general blurb Settlements * Clearhill * Braedon * Dewside * New Alverton * Timber's Cross * Candor's Rise * Dustfell Regions * The Dark Timberland * The Plaguelands * The Sheltered Fields Ruins * Lanercost * Thornlight * Strongfair * Steepmore * Half-Elf Camps * Timbermire Central Ezora Reserved for General blurb Settlements * Windy Bear Inn Regions * The Emerald Tears * Western Vatrak Mountains * Eastern Vatrak Mountains * Refuge Waters * Vatrak's Pools Ruins * Emerald Enclave (Ruins) Southern Ezora Reserved for General blurb Settlements * Candor's Rest * Swifthorn * Fairview * Eastborough * Willowdale * Mistford * The Broken Axe * Merciful Wife * Penrith Regions * Heroes Lake * The Wild Timberlands Ruins * Easthallow Outer Ezora Islands Blurb Inhabited Islands * Crowsharbor * Irt Atoll * Overgrown Atoll Restricted Entrance Islands * hold Uninhabited Islands * Underwater Settlements *Tethys Old Locations of Ezora * Crowfall * Gillamoor * Stathmore * Timeston * Lancaster * Taernsby * Candor Hold * Cromerth * Ruthorham * Old Alverton * Swanford * Garen's Well * Emerald Enclave (Old) Category:Continent Category:World Category:Ezora Category:Northern Ezora Locations Category:Central Ezora Locations Category:Southern Ezora Locations Category:Ezora Locations